Round and Round the Love Circle Again!
by darthsangels
Summary: The sequel to the Round and Round the Love Circle. Padme is in Love with Obi, Obi is in love Anakin and Anakin is in love Padme. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Round and Round the Love Circle Again!

Rating-PG

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Not Star Wars or any Elton John Songs.

Summary- The sequel to the Round and Round the Love Circle. Padme is in Lve with Obi, Obi is in love Anakin and Anakin is in love Padme. What will they do?

Once upon a time there where three people. Their names where Padme, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Padme was happy. She was married to C-3P0. Obi was happy. He was training to become an awesome Jedi master. He was learning all kinds of awesome Jedi stunts. Anakin was happy. He was married to Sabe.

But one day something happened. Something bad happened. Something very bad happened. Something very, very bad happened! Something very, very, very bad happened!

The first thing that happened was Sabe committed suicide. That made Anakin not happy. Anakin got angry. Anakin blew up a building. The second bad thing that happened was that C-3PO was in the building Anakin blew up. That made Padme sad. Anakin got in trouble for blowing up a building. He was sent to see Master Yoda. The last bad thing that happened...wait that's not true, this is not the last bad thing that happens in the story... but the last bad thing in the beginning of the story...was well, the last bad thing that happened was when Anakin was in the Jedi temple Obi Wan saw him. Obi Wan had not seen Anakin since Yoda had given him the lecture about forgetting about guys and becoming an awesome Jedi master. Now when Obi-wan saw his former padawan he felt something...something he had not felt in a long time... a very long time...Obi-wan felt. _Love... _What could he possibly be thinking now?

__

Padawan. So long since I have seen you. Do you see me? I am an awesome Jedi now. I shall now do awesome Jedi stunts in hopes you will see me and think I, like my stunts, are awesome.

And Obi-wan did some awesome Jedi stunts in hopes Anakin would see him doing awesome Jedi stunts. Anakin did see Obi-wan doing awesome Jedi stunts.

__

There is my former master. He is doing awesome Jedi stunts. I wish I could do awesome Jedi stunts like Obi. But I had to give up on being a Jedi to marry Sabe. But Sabe killed herself. That stinks. I wonder why she killed herself? Oh well, I wonder what I should do now? I guess since I can't become a Jedi and do awesome Jedi stunts like Obi-wan does, I should get married again. But to who?

Anakin looked up. He saw Obi doing awesome Jedi stunts. But Anakin didn't care about the Wan Meister, no...he looked past Obi who was doing awesome Jedi stunts ( to impress him, but Ani didn't know this). Anakin saw a girl. She was clutching a gold robot arm and sobbing, but she was not just a girl; she was far too beautiful to be just a girl. She was an angel. And Anakin recognized her right away. Padme! His Padme.

__

How could I have forgotten about Padme? Anakin thought. _ I will marry her. She is much more pretty than Sabe._

"PADME!" Anakin yelled to call her to get her attention. Padme turned to look. She was very sad. She was clutching her dead husband's ,C-3P0, arm and sobbing. But when Padme turned to see who had called her name she saw Obi Wan training and doing awesome Jedi stunts. Padme took no notice of Little Ani.

__

Wow! Obi's doing awesome Jedi stunts! Padme thought _Wan is uber cool. His is even more cool when he is doing awesome Jedi stunts! Oh, how could I ever fall for a metal droid when there a really living Obi Wan. And plus, C-3P0 could never do awesome Jedi stunts like Obi can! Oh, Obi Wan, my love for you is stronger than ever!_

OK! So let's get this straight. Obi-Wan is doing awesome Jedi stunts trying to impress Anakin. Anakin notices that Obi is doing awesome Jedi stunts but he doesn't care because he is staring at Padme. Padme doesn't notice Anakin because she is starring at Obi doing his awesome Jedi stunts. And all at once:

"ANAKIN," Obi screamed.

"PADME,' Anakin scream again.

"OBI," Padme screamed.

And remember they all said this at once so it was quite a jumble of words.

"WHAT?" They all screamed

"I LOVE YOU ANAKIN!YOU STOLE MY SOUL WITH ONE GLANCE OF YOUR EYES," Obi stated. Boy, it felt good to let his feelings out!

"WHAT! EWWWW," Anakin said. He turned to Padme, " PADME, I LOVE YOU!" Anakin ran over to Padme and he kissed her. She pushed him away. Anakin smiled and said, "SOUL MEETS SOUL ON ONES LIPS!"

"WHAT! Ew, you gross little boy!" Padme turned to Obi Wan. " I LOVE YOU, OBI WAN. YOU ARE IN MY VERY SOUL!"

"WHAT!" Said Obi. Then Padme ran away. She was very sad that her Obi was in love with ANAKIN. She was also upset that Anakin was in love with her. He was a weird little boy! Then Anakin ran away. He was very upset that his Padme was in love with Obi-Wan. Anakin was also sad that Obi wan was in love with him. He thought that was very weird. The Obi went back to his Jedi temple. He no longer desired to do awesome Jedi stunts. Anakin was no longer around him so there was no one Obi wanted to do awesome Jedi stunts for. Obi was sad Anakin was in love with PADME! Obi was also upset that Padme was in love with him. He had no desire for her kind. And plus, Obi didn't want to perform awesome Jedi stunts for her.

When he got back to his room he sat down on his bed to think.

__

I have to do something to show Anakin that I'm the only one for him. That I CAN GIVE HIM MORE LOVE THAN ANY SENATOR! But what can I do? The only thing I'm good at is doing awesome Jedi stunts. And I tried that already... sure Anakin liked my awesome Jedi stunts but my awesome Jedi stunts didn't make him LOVE me. What can I do? THINK, OBI, THINK! Wait I know...


	2. Obi's Song

Anakin was sitting on a bench outside when he first noticed Obi heading his way.

"GO AWAY, OBI!" Anakin screamed when Obi was close enough to hear. " I HATE YOU!" These words hurt Obi more then any wound had before. They went much farther than muscle tissue. So very deep into his very soul. But he had to keep going. Obi took a deep breath and began.

"Anakin. You may not love me now but soon you will!" Obi took a small box out of his robes and pressed a bottom. He put it on the ground and sweet music began to play. Then Obi sang...

__

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody that this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

__

Anakin stared in disbelief as Obi finished his song.

__

That was very awesome. Anakin thought _ The song was almost as awesome as his awesome Jedi stunts. No wonder Padme thinks Obi is awesome. He can sing awesome songs and do awesome Jedi stunts. Wowzer, I wish Padme would think I am awesome like Obi who sings awesome songs and does awesome Jedi stunts. Wait, I can be! I mean there is no way I can do awesome Jedi stunts like Obi who sings awesome songs and does awesome Jedi stunts. But maybe I can sing an awesome song to Padme. Now what's an awesome song...? I know, Obi, who sings awesome songs and does awesome Jedi stunts, just sang me an awesome song. HEHEHEHE...!_

"That was an awesome song, Obi." Anakin said "It was almost as awesome as your awesome Jedi stunts."

"Gee thanks...my awesome Jedi stunts are pretty good like my awesome song. Do you, Anakin, think I, like my stunts and songs, are awesome?"

"Uh... I think you do awesome Jedi stunts and sing awesome songs..."

"Oh."

"By the way, do you have the words to your awesome song, which was almost as awesome as your awesome Jedi stunts?"

"Why yes, Anakin." Obi-Wan dug in his pocket and fished out a piece of paper. Anakin snatched the paper and ran away from Obi who does awesome Jedi stunts and sings awesome songs.


	3. Anakin's Song

Padme was sitting on a swinging chair in the garden when she saw Anakin approach her.

" GO AWAY!" She yelled. "I HATE ANNOYING LITTLE BOYS!"

"You may hate me now..." Anakin said when he neared her. "But soon you will love me. For I will show my true love for you." Anakin closed his eyes; he had memorized all the lines and all should go well. Anakin opened his eyes. He took out a small black box. He pressed a button on the small black box, it played sweet music and then Anakin sang.

__

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody that this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Anakin's singing was not as awesome as Obi-Wan's singing. But it was still pretty good.__

Wow! Padme thought _That song was pretty good. Not awesome. But good. If I sang that song it would be awesome. If I sang that song to Obi maybe he would think I , like the song I would be singing, was awesome._

"Do you think my song was awesome, dove?" Anakin asked Padme.

"I thought it was good"

"Do you think I, like my song, am 'good'?"

"I thought the song was good."

"Oh."

"Do you have the lyrics for the song, little Ani?"

"Yes." Anakin took out the lyrics. Padme snatched them and ran away!


	4. Padme's song, Obi sings again and end!

Obi wan was sulking when he first noticed Padme coming towards him. Obi-Wan was sulking because Anakin did not say he loved him.

_How could Anakin not love me? _Kenobi pondered. _How could he not confess his love for me even after I sang him my awesome song.? My song was very, very awesome even if my song was not as awesome as my awesome Jedi stunts. What's that noise?_

Obi-Wan looked up. Padme had just pressed a button on a black remote. A sweet music began to play from the box. Then Padme opened her mouth and sang.__

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a gal who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody that this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

That song was awesome. Obi-Wan thought. _Padme is a lovely singer. She makes the words in the song awesome. But the lyrics in that song are also awesome. Padme would be awesome if she made up the words, but alas, she did not. For I... I made up those words. But how? How I wonder, did Padme come upon those awesome words? When I have only poured my soul out to one person... my Ani...Ani.. ANI! Could it be, Ani used my awesome words to his own cruel advantage? No, it cannot be_!

"So was it awesome, Obi?" Padme asked.

"Yes, Padme," Obi said glumly. "The song was awesome."

"OH, GOODY!"

"But not as awesome as when I sang it," Obi sobbed.

"What?"

Then Obi sang,

__

it's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody that this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

"That was really awesome, Obi!" Padme gasped. "It was almost as awesome as your awesome Jedi stunts. I'm even more in love with you now."

"Padme...Padme...Padme," Mr.Kenobi sighed. "I did not sing that song so you would fall in love with me, frankly, you don't float my boat. But to prove that I am the creator of that awesome song. I made that song up for my one true love, Anakin."

"WHAT!" Padme gasped. "But...But.. LITTLE ANI? Little Ani sang that song for ME!"

"No..."

"Yessss."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"n-n-no..."

"Yes..."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo...!"

'Y-Y-Y-YESS...!"

"Oh, no, no, no. Not my Ani! He wouldn't do this to me! Oh, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Obi, I feel your pain. For I feel so much heartbreak now. You told me you did not love me-"

"I don't."

"Oh yes...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Padme. What are we going to do? I'm in love with Anakin, he takes my breath away, but Anakin is in love with you. And he stole my awesome song, That was rude. And plus, you're in love with me. Oh, Padme, this is a crazy love circle!"

"Yes. It just keeps going round and round!"


End file.
